Proyecto Ángela
by Gato97
Summary: Ángela, una dolesente de 13 años deve salvar a la raza humana de los skyts, ella es la ultima esperansa de las colonias humanas


**Proyecto Ángela – Capitulo 1 – El Despertar**

_Octubre 11 Del año 2964_

_[Coro]_

_[Fuera Y En Ti Mismo…]_

**-Abriendo Archivos Guardados… … …-**

**-Listo- **

**[**Frio y solo otra ves]

-Hola, Alguien puede escucharme, Hola,¿ Alguien Me Escucha?

_[Puede ser esto lo que realmente quisiste?]_

-Necesitamos Ayuda, Estamos siendo atacados, Repito, Necesitamos Ayuda, Estamos Siendo Atacados Por El Enemigo, Acabaron Con toda Nuestra Flota, solo nos quedan 3 Naves, Por Favor, ¿Alguien Me escucha?-

_[Coro]_

_*explosión*_

- O Dios Mío, acaban de hacer volar el justica, solo nos quedan la nave Matla Y…-

_*Otra Explosión*_

_[Cúlpame a mí…]_

-¡¿Que Fue Eso?!-

-Capitán acaban de destruir Los Propulsores no tenemos salida… la única forma de…-

_*Explosión*_

**Archivo Dañando… Auto cerrado, Sistema Apagado.**

_[Libera tu culpa, No hay nada que te pueda Detener Ahora]_

_**Idea Original De José Antonio García Rodríguez**_

_**Canción "Lacrimosa" (En español) De Evanescence**_

_**Con La Inspiración De **_**pablo Omar duarte Gómez**

_[Coro]_

_**Dedicado A Cada Persona Diferente Allí Afuera**_

_[Ahora que te has ido, me siento yo misma de nuevo Apenando Las Cosas que no puedo repara Y Deseando….]_

_[Coro]_

_[Para dejarte que me culpes, Libera tu culpa]_

_[No quiero hacerte Retroceder, Ahora Amor…]_

_[No Puedo Cambiar… quien soy yo]_

…

**Octubre 11 del Año 3497**

Tropas Humanas Avían Descendido en el planeta, después de haber perdido comunicación total con el grupo de laboratorio

_**-Abriendo Archivo… … …-**_

**-Listo-**

**-Hola, Soy la doctora Ashley, Encargada de investigaciones, En La Fuerza Militar Mas Grande De La Humanidad, Antes de que los enemigos, los skyts, entren a este cuarto, Les Contare La Historia, En El año 3295 Fuerzas Humanas Estaba Explorando Un Planeta Mas Allá Del borde Galáctico, al acercarse al planeta fueron atacados por naves insignia skyts, por desgracia solo eran 2 naves humanas, los skyts tenían 14 alrededor, fue un suicidio intentar salir de ahí, 3 minutos después de que contactaron a la base para informar se perdió la conexión, después de una serie de grandes explosiones, ahora ese planeta, ahora llamado Jersey IV, A Servido como un laboratorio secreto De Investigaciones, ya que los skyts hasta la fecha no tenían información del planeta ni de su ubicación, Avían perdido Esa Información Después de que una flota humana Avían Destruido sus naves, ahora Nos Han Encontrado, ya acabaron con todo el personal, solo quedamos 2 personas y yo en un cuarto de Sueño criogenico, *empiezan a disparar a la puerta***

**- O dios mío…-**

**-Escuchen, los skyts no lo saben pero hay una sala secreta en el laboratorio, en la bodega de suministros ahí una entrada que los llevara 500 kilometros por debajo del laboratorio, ahí encontrara...-**

***Explosión***

**-Están Aquí!-**

**-Por fav…-**

_**Archivo De Voz Grabado Terminado**_

-Sargento… es todo el archivo…- Digo Extrañado soldado que tenia el reproductor

-Dime Cuando Se grabo- Le Respondió El Sargento

-El Mes Pasado, El Mismo Día Que El Cuartel General Perdió Toda Comunicación Con las personas de este planeta- Le digo El Soldado Volteando A Verlo

-Capitán, encontramos un archivo que estaba tirado En El Piso, Grabado el mismo día que la base perdió la conexión con este planeta- Le digo el sargento Al Capitán del Crucero Humano Por Radio

-muy bien… nuestra prioridad es encontrar la sala de Sueño Criogénico 3.2.6 que se encuentra en el laboratorio, Ahí Se Llevan a cabo el proyecto Ángela- Encuentren esa sala y traigan al paquete a la nave- Digo el general

-Si señor- Les respondió El Sargento

[Coro – Canción Whisper De Evanescence Obvia Mente en español]

_[Atrápame Mientras Caigo]_

-Es Hora de que les diga porque estamos aquí, se que muchos están confundidos y no se les dio información, ahora se las diré y empezara el verdadero trabajo-

_[Dime que estas aquí y que todo a terminado ahora]_

-El 15 de diciembre del año pasado los científicos que trabajan en este laboratorio, llevaban a cabo el proyecto Ángela]

_[Hablándole A la Atmosfera, no hay nadie aquí y me divido en mi misma]_

-El 12 de Septiembre Fue Atacado por skits que descubrieron La localización del laboratorio, lograron burlar los sistemas de seguridad y entraron por las entradas principales, hasta llegar aquí abajo-

(Abajo porque era un laboratorio subterráneo)

_[Esta Realidad me vuelve loca, Se que puedo detener el dolor si deseo que se vaya, Si deseo que se vaya]_

_-Ya Averiguamos donde esta la entrada, es hora de ir y sacar a la chica de ahí- Digo el Sargento Con orgullo, ¿Preguntas? _

_-Señor, A La… chica? Digo Confundido un soldado_

_-¿Piensas Que "Ángela" es nombre de hombre?- Digo sarcástica mente _

_[No Me Des La Espalda __**No te entregues al dolor, **__No Intentes ocultarte __**Aunque griten tu nombre**__]_

Los soldados corrían A La entrada Sin aliento

_[No Cierres los ojos __**Dios Sabe lo que ahí detrás de ellos **__no apagues la luz __**Nunca Duermas, Nunca Mueras]**_

_[Coro]_

-Esta es la entrada Principal Del Laboratorio, Derríbenla- Sargento

Los Soldados Usan Detonadores fuertes y hacen volar la puerta

-A Eso Le llamo Una buena Explosión!- Grito uno de los soldados

_[Estos asustada por lo que veo pero de alguna manera se que hay mas por venir, Inmovilizada por mi miedo pronto segada por mis lagrimas, puedo detener el dolor si deseo que se vaya… si deseo que se vaya]_

-Ahí Esta!- Desactiven el sistema de seguridad y quiten la cámara, pónganla en el transportador y llevémosla a la nave- Digo el sargento apresurándolos

_[No Me Des La Espalda __**No te entregues al dolor, **__No Intentes ocultarte __**Aunque griten tu nombre**__]_

-El Sistema de seguridad esta dañado, y desactivado, podemos quitar la cámara libremente- Digo el técnico

_[No Cierres los ojos __**Dios Sabe lo que ahí detrás de ellos **__no apagues la luz __**Nunca Duermas, Nunca Mueras]**_

-Ya esta, súbanlo al transportador y llevémosla a la superficie- Digo el técnico Seriamente

-ya escucharon, Muévanse!- Grito el sargento

_[Los Ángeles Caídos Gritan a mis pies, Susurran a mi oído, Mueren Ante mis ojos, yaciendo a mi lado me temo, Ella me ase señas ¿debo rendirme? En mi final ¿debo empezar? Abandonando todo por lo que e caído y levantarme para encontrar el final…]_

_[Coro]_

- llegamos, vamos, a la nave, antes de que se descongele- Digo el sargento apresurándolos

[Coro]

_[…No Me Des La Espalda __**No te entregues al dolor, **__No Intentes ocultarte __**Aunque griten tu nombre**__]_

_[No Cierres los ojos __**Dios Sabe lo que ahí detrás de ellos **__no apagues la luz __**Nunca Duermas, Nunca Mueras]**_

En la nave la llevaban rápido a la sala de sueño criogénico para volver a congelarla antes de que se descongelara y se despertara

_[No me des la espalda]_

-Doctor, aquí esta- Digo un soldado sin aliento

-Muy bien, Pónganla en una cámara- Digo el Doctor Seriamente

-Prepárense para descongelarla- Digo

-Señor, perdone debemos tenerla congelada hasta que sepamos si…-

-Debo descongelarla- Interrumpió el doctor, mirándola a la cámara

Unos minutos después, estaban solos en la sala, solo el doctor y su asistente, que empezaron a derretir la cámara de sueño criogénico

-se a enfriado por completo, esta… empezando a moverse- digo el asistente del doctor

El doctor se quedaba mirando asombrado, mientras la chica empezaba a abrir sus ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos de color violeta, tenia pelo negro, y estaba usando un traje de sueño criogénico, todo blanco.

-ha vuelto, a la vida- Digo el doctor Asombrado

-Mientras ella intentaba hablar…-

Fin Del Primer Capitulo

_**Las Canciones Usadas Son todas de Evanescence **_

_***Whisper**_

_**Y**_

_***Lacrimosa**_

_**Idea de la historia original de José Antonio García Rodríguez**_

_**Una Agradecimiento por la Inspiración de **_**pablo Omar duarte Gómez**

_**Capitulo 2 – "El Comienzo"**_


End file.
